


Cheeky

by plantbaby



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantbaby/pseuds/plantbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec glances at the warlock, noticing the mischievous glint in his eyes; he doesn’t get a chance to inquire about it, because Magnus reaches up and starts unbuttoning his shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheeky

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://dracosss.tumblr.com/post/142730567359/blacklamb-strips-in-front-of-you-while-youre) post.

Alec sighs softly as Magnus swipes his tongue across his bottom lip and nibbles on it; he feels his boyfriend running one of his hands along his arm, his fingers wandering up to his neck, only to fist in his hair and tug, shifting his head to the side, so he can lick into Alec’s mouth comfortably. The balcony railing is digging into Alec’s back as Magnus presses him into it, but he can’t say he minds very much. Alec hands tighten on the other man’s waist as Magnus’ attention shifts to Alec’s neck, starting to trail open-mouthed kisses along his deflect rune. He bucks his hips against Magnus’ and makes a move to push him back into the bedroom when he hears _buzzing._ He groans with exasperation and Magnus lifts his head to see what is the source of Alec’s annoyance.

‘It’s my phone. It could be an emergency,’ Alec explains. Magnus steps back and Alec has to bite back a whine that is threatening to escape him at the loss of Magnus’ warmth and touch. ‘It’s my mother.’ 

Alec rolls his eyes which earns him a quiet chuckle, Magnus’ laugh quiet and private.

‘Go ahead then, darling,’ Magnus says as he moves towards the entrance to his loft. ‘I can wait.’

His mother’s voice is harsh when she asks him why he is not at the Institute. Alec rubs at his eyes and forehead as he steps into Magnus’ flat, feeling so, so exhausted as his mother lays into him for being at Magnus’ place when Alec  _knows_ that she is aware that it’s his day off. Magnus looks on at him with concern as he sits down heavily on the sofa and listens to his mother’s rant, a frown on his face.

Alec glances at the warlock, noticing the mischievous glint in his eyes; he doesn’t get a chance to inquire about it, because Magnus reaches up and starts unbuttoning his shirt. Alec’s mouth goes dry as Magnus’ fingers slip each button through the hole elegantly, revealing more and more smooth skin. Distantly, he can still hear his mother’s voice yapping at him over the phone about  _shirking his responsibilities again,_ but then Magnus discards his shirt flippantly and inches closer. Magnus’ belly is right in front of him and Alec can’t help himself, he looks up at him and presses a soft kiss against Magnus’ navel-less stomach. Magnus smiles down at him and runs his fingers through Alec’s dark locks. He plucks the phone from Alec’s hand and cuts his mother off.

‘Unless it’s an emergency, Maryse, please excuse me cutting this lovely conversation short. Me and Alexander are busy.’

He throws the phone away and straddles Alec’s lap, the shadowhunter is shaking his head fondly and smiling – Magnus gathers that making Alec grin like that is worth his mother’s wrath.


End file.
